


Such a Constellation Was He to Me

by subterfugespecialist (apolloethereal)



Series: Elysian [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Rated T for one sexual line from Remus, Remus and Roman are Janus' younger brothers, Remus is a good brother, and some making out, those tags may make it sounds angsty but i promise this is all fluff, vague mentions of bad fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloethereal/pseuds/subterfugespecialist
Summary: Logan, God of all skies - the one who controls the weather and sun - was struggling to perfect the placement of the stars. Janus, his friend, his lover, his muse, gives a bit of inspiration.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Elysian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213361
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Such a Constellation Was He to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @imma-potatoo on Tumblr: I hope you feel better soon! What about... Loceit where they go on a date to the imagination to look at the stars?
> 
> So, I definitely tweaked the prompt a bit. But it's still star-gazing so I hope you enjoy :)

Logan couldn't help but feel just _a little bit silly_ as he, the almighty God of all the skies - one who controls the weather and sun, was sneaking through the castle corridors like a teenager sneaking out of the house.

But he was with Janus, and he couldn't risk him getting caught. He didn't want to get Janus in trouble with his father just because Janus wanted to spend time with _him_.

And while Logan _could_ just teleport them both out of the castle, the strong magic tended to have a negative effect on mortals. It wasn't worth the risk of Janus fainting like the last time - not when the night so far had been so unbelievably _wonderful_.

And it had been so long since the two properly got to be together. Janus, being the titled king of the state, and Logan, being a literal God, were both rather busy beings. Tonight had been one of just a few in the past couple weeks that the two were able to just revel in each other's company.

The two could just not risk it. They could stay locked together in Janus' quarters, in relative safety of not getting caught. But Logan had been talking about his constellations, and Janus had looked up at him with those dual colored eyes and asked Logan to sneak him away to show him. How was Logan supposed to deny his beloved such a request?

"Where the hell are you two going?"

Logan froze and tightened his grip on Janus' hand, but immediately relaxed when he turned and saw it was just one of Janus' younger brothers.

Remus was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and amused expression on his face.

"It's none of your business," Janus said as he pulled on Logan's hand to lead him down the corridor. "Why don't you go find and torture someone else, hm? You're good at that."

"If you're sneaking out, you may want to rethink."

"You little weasel, if you rat me out I swear to the Gods that I will-"

"Calm down, Jay," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I don't care about your little escapades. I just thought you'd like to know, I heard that daddy dear is planning on summoning you. Something about wanting to talk about your 'behavior' at the 'strategic meeting' being 'unacceptable.' You know. _Fun_ stuff."

Janus groaned and planted his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan remembered Janus storming into his temple one night _seething_. He had raised his voice at an advisor over a reckless plan that endangered a large portion of their army. His father hadn't taken kindly to Janus' anger.

"It's getting so late. Why can't he ever just leave me _alone_."

Logan knew Janus well enough to know that he had meant for the comment to come out as an annoyed snarl, but he must have been feeling much more resigned than he let on as instead it came out as an exhausted whine. Logan felt his heart rise in his throat as he rested his free hand on the back of Janus' head.

Honestly, Logan would have killed their father by now if the brothers hadn't asked him not to. He didn't understand how they were so attached to such a despicable man, but he kept his mouth shut.

"It's okay, love," he murmured into Janus' hair. "I can always show you another night."

Janus took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"You're right," he said as he straightened his collar. "There is no need to get upset over something so trivial."

Janus was good at playing impassive, but Logan saw the slight tremor in his lip and knew he was absolutely miserable.

Logan wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Ya know, tonight's been too boring anyways," Remus said, avoiding Logan and Janus' gaze. "I think I am far too behind on my 'annoying father' quota for the week. I'll pretend to faint again or something. Claim my chest hurts. The nurses are annoying but at least the drugs can be fun," he said with a grin that was supposed to be mischievous, but was dampened by the concern he was trying to hide.

Remus had been ill since he was a child. Fainting spells or fits of pain were unfortunately fairly common.

"No, no," Janus said, letting go of Logan's hand to step closer to his brother. "You absolutely should _not_. Besides, last time you faked a fainting spell you scared Roman into crying for _hours_."

"Oooohh, are we faking Remus falling ill?" Roman said as he rounded the corner. "You know, Remus, you really aren't very quiet. You're lucky the only staff I saw nearby were the ones that will be too scared to speak up."

Logan wasn't surprised to see roman appear. The twins never seemed to be apart from each other for very long.

" _No_ , we are _not_ ," Janus said. "Father is already mad at you for releasing rats in the ballroom last week. If you're found out, you'll be in even more trouble."

Remus waved his hand. "I'm not gonna get caught, Jay-Jay."

"You don't _know_ that-"

"Janus," Roman sighed. "Let us help you."

Janus' mouth snapped shut, and Roman gave him a gentle smile.

"You've been so busy. Don't worry about father tonight."

"...Fine," Janus eventually relented. "But if you two get in trouble you are _never_ repeating this stunt again."

Remus rolled his eyes again. "You act like this is the first time we've done this."

"We'll be fine."

Janus hesitated, but then stepped forward and pulled his brothers into a hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go out and go get that God dick."

Janus and Logan both choked, but Remus bolted before either could retaliate. Roman just gave them a wide grin before following after his twin.

Logan was still gawking as Janus started leading him down the corridor, and they heard a _CRASH_ followed by Roman's shouts for help.

"Those two are going to give everyone in this castle a bloody heart attack," Janus grumbled

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

"And what's that one?" Janus asked as he pointed towards another cluster of stars. Logan raised his hand and traced out the constellation in the sky. They were lying on the grass, and Patton (God of the earth) must have sensed they were coming, as the spot of grass they were lying on was dry, unlike the rest that had a film of dew from the cooling night air.

"Canis Major, the great dog," Logan said as he ran his fingers through Janus' hair. Janus was snuggled against his side, head resting on his shoulder, and all the hassle to get here was so, _so_ worth it now that he got to hold his love without the fear of being caught.

"Why a dog?"

"Patton asked me to make that one."

Janus was silent for a few moments, and Logan took that as a cue to keep talking.

"He tries not to keep mortal pets, but he rescued a puppy from a hunter's trap one day and couldn't bare to let her go. He called her 'Little Lady.' He meant to just call her that until he came up with a proper name, but Little Lady stuck. Patton had been so fond of her. When she passed, he ask I make the constellation to immortalize her in a way."

Janus smiled against Logan's shoulder. "I cannot believe you let Patton convince you to put a common house pet in the sky along with all these heroes of legends."

The voice was teasing, but not malicious. It had taken a while to get used to the sarcasm, but he was getting better at recognizing when Janus was just teasing him.

"Be careful, he might smite you for that," Logan murmured. Janus' grin grew wider. "And I did not mind. She was an objectively good dog. Helped keep watch over children playing in Patton's fields."

"Oh, I'm sure that's the only reason why," Janus said.

"I don't know what you mean. She was a good companion for my friend. Is that not a good enough reason?"

"You liked her," Janus teased. "I can tell. The big almighty God of the skies liked a mortal pup. Don't pretend you did it just because she was useful."

"Yes, fine, fine," Logan sighed. "I missed her, as well."

Triumphant in getting the admission so quickly, Janus buried himself closer to Logan's chest.

"I could tell you about-"

"...Wait," Janus said. "You said mortal pets. Does Patton have some mythical beast he takes care of?"

Logan cocked his head. "Are you not aware of the three horses?"

"I thought it was all made up. Something my mother told me as a kid to enchant me."

"What did she tell you?"

"That shooting stars in the sky were actually the pegasus flying," Janus said in that quiet tone he got whenever he talked about his late mother. "And it would rescue anyone who fell from the cliffs outside the city, and subsequently Patton's unicorn was the one who built the wall of thorns on the edge to protect the playing children. And that Virgil's kelpie would bring drowning men to shore."

"While shooting stars are actually just meteors-"

"What's a meteor?"

"-I do indeed have the pegasus. I guess _have_ is not really the correct term. I mostly let her wander on her own. Your mother was correct about the rest, though."

Janus sat up and stared down at him. "...and you've never shown me?"

"You never asked."

Janus whacked him. "Because you never mentioned it!"

"Apologies?"

Janus continued grumbling as he laid back against Logan, and Logan wrapped his arms back securely around him.

"Continue, please. How about that constellation over there? I apologize for interrupting you."

"It's alright, dear. You can always ask me anything."

"Anything?"

Logan nodded, and Janus looked up at his face

"Take off your glamours, darling? No one will find us here."

Logan felt heat rise in his cheeks (a sensation he was still unused to in this form), but he closed his eyes and let the magic was off of him. His skin no longer looked human, but pale like marble. His black hair was not just black but a deep, deep shade of blue. And his eyes were no longer a human shade, but the color of the dusk. Janus smiled and leaned up to catch Logan in a kiss.

Janus gently pressed his lips to Logan's, and Logan quickly melted under the touch of his beloved. The kiss was almost unbearably slow, but also so wonderfully soft it drew soft gasps from Logan's mouth. Janus moved his lips from Logan's to trail up Logan's cheek, to his temple, then the top of his head.

" _Beautiful_." Janus muttered as he trailed kisses back down his face, eventually nipping Logan's jaw and down his neck. "You are just _exquisite_."

No matter how many kisses were shared between the two, no matter how many times Janus muttered praises against Logan's skin, Logan's heart never failed to flutter from the affection. It probably should be embarrassing how quickly just a few soft words and gentle touches from a mortal could fluster Logan, but he really didn't care as Janus cupped his cheek and pressed one more lingering kiss to Logan's lips.

"Thank you, darling," Janus said as he settled back against Logan's side. "For letting me see your pretty face."

Logan should be the one thanking _him_ , for spoiling him and loving him and making Logan feel happier than he had in his eons of existence.

But Logan couldn't find the words and instead just cleared his throat. "The one you pointed to was Auriga, the charioteer."

Logan felt Janus smirk against his shoulder.

"It represents and old champion. He was... one of Virgil's close friends. He would dedicate each victory to Virgil, and had a victory streak that has still yet to be broken."

"...How close were they?" Janus whispered.

"They were lovers," Logan whispered back, closing his eyes. "But he was mortal, and wanted to stay that way. Virgil was crushed. The night he died, we..."

He trailed off. Janus didn't push.

"i put him in the stars for Virgil. That was the first and only time all the seas of the world were still."

Janus and Logan hadn't talked about it, but it was obvious. Janus was mortal, and Logan would live for as long as the world willed it. Logan had to cherish his time with Janus, as human lives were so very, _very_ short. More time had passed already than Logan had realized - mortal time moved much more quickly than he was used to.

And humans were so _fragile_. It wasn't even guaranteed that Janus would get a long lifespan. Logan couldn't be with him every hour of the day to ensure his safety, and any day Janus could be taken from him.

Logan couldn't bare to think of a future where he couldn't hold Janus - where he was left only with the crushing weight of loneliness. Yes, he had Patton and Virgil, and he cherished them dearly, but they weren't the same. They weren't _Janus_.

"Let me make you immortal," Logan gasped out as he opened his eyes, unable to bare that train of thought any longer. Janus startled and propped up on his elbow to look down at Logan. "Stay with me. Forever."

"I- I don't _know_ , darling," Janus choked out. "Of course I'd love to stay with you, but my brothers-"

"You don't have to answer right now," Logan assured him, running a hand down Janus' face. Janus relaxed then and leaned into his hand. "And there is no wrong answer. But, think about it? Please?"

"I will."

"I _love you_ , Janus," Logan whispered, fighting back the tears building in his eyes. How could humans stand it? Loving with the uncertainty of tomorrow. "And whichever decision you make, just know how much you _mean to me_."

Janus' eyes went teary and he leaned down to kiss Logan. Janus' hands went straight to Logan's cheeks. Logan grasped at the back of his neck, trying to pull him ever closer as they opened their mouths.

It was almost ridiculous, how taken he was with a mortal - how entranced he could be. But not for a single moment did he regret it. Janus gave him a feeling he had never experienced before in his long life. And even if it was brief, Logan was going to revere it for as long as he was able.

"I love you, too," Janus said softly as he pulled away. " _So much_."

Logan pulled him down for one more slow, syrupy kiss - just heated enough to draw out a low moan from his throat.

Logan didn't know how long they clung to each other, but Janus had to break apart because of the growing smile on his face. Unable to continue the kiss, but not wanting to part, Janus rested his forehead on Logan's, eyes closed in bliss.

And with a peck on Logan's forehead, Janus pulled away.

"Alright, that's enough tears," Janus said as he wiped his eyes. "Where were we? What about that spot over there? Why is it empty?"

"I am afraid I haven't finished the night sky yet," Logan said. "Even after all this time, I can not seem to perfect it."

"You're very clever. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Not clever enough to place a few stars."

"Now, now, none of that. That's my lover you're speaking about. I will not have this slander."

Logan poked Janus under his ribs, and Janus would forever deny that he _shrieked_. And Logan's heart swelled so full of adoration that he could only think of one thing.

"Every constellation I put in the sky has an important meaning to me," Logan said. "They are memories, memorials for those I cared about."

Logan gently placed a hand under Janus' chin and lifted his head so he could gaze into his eyes.

"No matter what happens, no matter what you choose, let me immortalize you in another way."

A smile slowly grew on Janus' face. "Really?"

"I can not think of anyone more deserving."

Janus preened.

"What would you like to represent you, my love?"

"A snake," Janus said with no hesitation.

A snake was the animal on Janus' insignia. Snakes were sneaky, crafty, dangerous - and Janus loved to live up to that image. Because of his dual colored eyes, there were rumors that a witch turned him into a snake as a child, and if you were lucky enough to get close to the king, you would see sharp teeth and a forked tongue. Janus _loved_ it.

"Then it is done."

Logan closed his eyes, and when he opened them again his eyes were glowing white. A shiver ran down Janus' spine from being in such close proximity to such powerful godly magic. Janus had to let go of Logan and move back, watching as Janus lifted a hand with an inkling of a tremor.

Logan clenched his fist, and a star appeared with a quick _flash_ in the sky. He barely comprehended Janus' gasp as he moved his hand and repeated the motion.

Repeating until he was finished, Logan dropped his hand and his eyes dimmed back to their usual color. He glanced over at Janus, looking completely undisturbed. Janus couldn't help but let out a laugh of disbelief as Logan held out his arms. He threw himself against Logan and pressed kisses all up the side of his face.

"Look," Logan said with a grin as he guided Janus' face to the sky. He traced out the constellation for Janus to see. " _Serpens_. In the stars forever for the whole world to see."

" _Thank you_."

Now, whenever they looked up at the night sky, a swell of joy would grow in Logan's chest as Janus' filled with pride. Something was still missing, though. It wasn't quite complete. But it was very close. And with his beloved in the sky for all to see, well, Logan was more than happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to become an AU with the next work to be a prequel on how Janus and Logan met
> 
> My Tumblr is [@subterfugespecialist](https://subterfugespecialist.tumblr.com/) come yell at me about Sanders Sides  
> Requests are open in my inbox :)


End file.
